


Would you marry me?

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, Gay Couple, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary is in the title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you marry me?

Marcus wants to surprise Jolyon, and he asks him to get dressed to go to a restaurant, and that he would join him there.

So Jolyon gets dressed, it took him forever to choose what to wear but in the end he chose a white shirt with a grey jacket and black trousers. He wants to look beautiful for his boyfriend with who he shares his life with for almost a year now. He leaves their apartment to go to the restaurant and when he arrives, Marcus is not there, and he is not waiting him at a table so Jolyon follows the waiter who shows him to a table by the window. Jolyon sees that it has started to rain, and it’s heavy, rivers flowing down the side of the street.

After half an hour, Jolyon is still alone at the table, and he starts to get impatient. He was used to always waiting for Marcus, to go to the cinema, even to be on track for a race, but this time was the last straw. He starts to get up, grabbing his jacket, when Marcus wanders in the door, soaked to the bone.

“Where have you been?” Jolyon asks, his arms are folded and his lips compressed.

“Well…”

*

After Marcus has told to Jolyon to go to the restaurant, he leaves the apartment and he calls Kevin who is waiting for him in the street.

“So are you sure about this?” asks Kevin.

“Yes I’m sure! Now we’re going to the jewellery store.” Marcus has a big smile on his face, he’s been waiting to do this for a long time and now he’s finally getting his chance.

“I’m so happy for you! Congratulations buddy!” Kevin tries to hug Marcus but he squirms out of it.

“He hasn’t said yes yet,” says Marcus. He will not admit it but he is scared that Jolyon could say no to him, but he is ready to take the risk.

They arrive at the jewellery store and they choose a beautiful ring for Jolyon. They finally find one, which was beautiful and understated, and by chance, it’s the same size as Jolyon’s finger. 

Marcus had to be imaginative to find out Jo’s ring size, because he didn’t want to ask him directly and spoil the surprise. So one day, while Jolyon was sleeping, Marcus measured his ring size.

The assistant was wrapping up the ring and putting it through the till, but then Marcus noticed the time. It is already 7 p.m. and Jolyon should arrive at the restaurant around 7.45 p.m. He always arrives at the restaurant early, to be sure of getting a table, in fact Jolyon’s always early to everything. 

The shop assistant hands Marcus the ring and he starts to panic, realising that he has to get dressed and do his hair. And like always, he takes an eternity to get ready and when he finally finishes, it’s already 7.45 p.m. He jumps in the car, before sighing, he can hear Jolyon’s voice reminding him to fill up the car, he’d meant to do it this morning but he was so comfy curled up next to Jolyon that he’d gone back to sleep. 

Marcus has no other choice than to run to the restaurant so that he’s not too late. He has barely got to the end of the street when it started to rain. He ran past people who were staring, looking at the bedraggled blond guy, in a suit, sprinting through the street, his perfect hair now a mess of curls plastered over his forehead. When he finally arrives at the restaurant, he sees Jolyon getting ready to leave.

“Where have you been?” Jolyon asks, his arms are folded and his lips compressed.

Marcus tries to explain but Jolyon doesn’t listen, he turns and leaves the restaurant. Marcus runs to catch up with him and once he manages to get Jolyon to stop, he puts one knee on the floor, rain soaking them both as Jolyon stared at him.

“Darling. It’s been a year that we’ve been together, but I can’t wait anymore. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you, but I met you and you became the sun of my day, and the moon of my night. I love you, you’re the man of my life, and I want to be part of your life forever, in the bad times and the good. Jolyon Carlyle Palmer, would you marry me?”

Jolyon’s eyes filled with tears and they mingled with the rain running down his face. He leans in to kiss Marcus, the rain washing over them but neither cared anymore, they were both so happy.

“Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Since the day I met you, my life completely changed, and I’m so grateful for that!”

Marcus takes Jolyon’s hand, he puts the ring on his slender finger and it is the perfect size.

While they’re staring at each other with love in their eyes, a car pulls up next to them and honks their horn. Marcus and Jolyon are surprised but then they see that it is Kevin in the car.

“Come on. Don’t stay out in the rain or you will be sick tomorrow. It would be shame to spoil this moment with a cold,” says Kevin, opening the door so that they can climb in.

“How did you know?” asks Jolyon, even though he’s soaked he still has a big smile on his face, and he’s admiring the ring as Marcus holds his hand.

“To be honest, I helped Marcus find the perfect ring for you. But just from the smile on your face, I would know something good had happened!” Kevin laughs, before congratulating them.

Kevin pulls up at their apartment and Jolyon proposes to Kevin to have a beer at their apartment, but Kevin declines, he can’t have a beer if he’s driving and he doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend, Stoffel, alone for much longer. So he waves goodbye, leaving them to celebrate their engagement privately.

Once they close the door, Jolyon kisses Marcus passionately and he pushes him on the sofa.

He unbuttons Marcus trousers, and also his shirt, and he takes Marcus’ nipple into his mouth. Then, Jolyon takes off Marcus’ belt and he throws it across the room. Marcus slinks out of his shirt and his trousers, and Jolyon hurries to take off the rest of his clothes and finally, he snatches, as always, at Marcus’ boxers. Marcus is naked, with only the tie around his neck whereas Jolyon is still in his suit.

Marcus decides to take the lead and while he kisses Jolyon, he takes the lube, spreading his legs wide as he fingers himself open, delighting in the way Jolyon gasps while he watches.

“Come on baby! Fuck me!” Marcus likes to give orders, and Jolyon is only too happy to comply. He hurries to take all of his clothes off, running to the bathroom to grab a condom.

“I’m coming right now, my husband to be.”

Jolyon make sure that Marcus is watching as he rolls the condom on and then, once he’s got comfy on the sofa are his eyes are closed in anticipation, without warning, Jolyon pushes his huge cock into Marcus’ slick hole, with one deep thrust. Marcus screams out in pain but they quickly become screams of pleasure and he’s begging Jolyon to thrust harder.

Jolyon moves faster and faster, he makes sure that each thrust is hitting Marcus’ prostate and after one last hard thrust, Jolyon comes, surrounded by Marcus’ warmth as Marcus comes on the sofa and goes limp. He is exhausted by Jolyon’s treatment but not so much that he hasn’t got the energy for one last kiss before Jolyon carries him to the shower.

“Wow baby! It was… It was amazing! I love it when you’re rough like that,” says Marcus.

“I know my love, I saw your face, your angelic face,” says Jolyon, he kisses Marcus gently.

“Is it the ring which made you so-”

“No it’s you honey!” Jolyon kisses Marcus again, happy that he has the man he loves close to him.

They exchange lots of kisses in the shower as they wash each other. Both exhausted by their busy day they go to bed, and they fall asleep immediately after.

*

The next morning, Jolyon prepares breakfast and he adds a flower on the table. He wakes up Marcus with a kiss him.

“My love. It’s time to wake up.”

“What time is it cutie?” asks Marcus.

“Half nine. I watched you sleep for more than an hour. You’re so cute.”

“You’re crazy to wake up so early.”

“I’m crazy for you baby.” Jolyon puts the food down before kissing Marcus.

Marcus gets up and he stays naked while he eats breakfast. He is touched to have such a lovely boyfriend as Jolyon, and so romantic. They drink their tea and coffee, and then, Jolyon says to Marcus that they are invited by Jolyon’s family for lunch. So far, Jolyon has only introduced Marcus to Will and his dad, and now he will let him meet the whole family.

“Do you want to announce our engagement?” asks Jolyon.

“It’s your family. It’s your decision but it wouldn’t bother me, I’m so happy that you said yes, that I want the whole world to know,” says Marcus. He’s already in the bathroom getting ready to go out.

“I think I will because I can’t hide it much longer.”

While Jolyon is cleaning the dishes and Marcus is getting ready, Jolyon receives a message on his phone. It’s Stoffel congratulating them on their engagement and he adds that Kevin didn’t manage to keep it a secret that Marcus proposed. 

“Stoffel says congratulations,” Jolyon says, as Marcus wanders out of the bedroom.

“How does he know?”

“Kevin couldn’t keep a secret.” Jolyon smiled, it wasn’t the first time that Kevin had accidentally shared something he shouldn’t have. “Are you ready to go?”

Marcus was a bit nervous, he doesn’t know how Jolyon’s family will react to their engagement but Jolyon tries to comfort him for the whole journey there. He knows that his family will love him and they will be happy for them.

They arrive at the family home and Jolyon opens the door for Marcus.

“Mom, dad, this is my future husband, Marcus. Marcus, my parents, Jonathan and Gill,” says Jolyon.

“Nice to meet you” says Marcus, he holds Jolyon’s hand tight and he can feel his cheeks getting red.

“Your future husband? Do you have something to tell us Jo? Gill asks.

“You will know soon, once everyone’s here.” Jolyon tries not to blush, but fails.

After the parents, Marcus meets Jolyon’s sisters and Will, even if he had already met him. The sisters are curious and they want to know a lot of thing about their new brother-in-law.

“Sis, stop bothering him with all your questions. He will not tell you secrets about your favourite brother,” Jolyon says, and Marcus laughs.

Once they are all gathered around, ready to eat, Jolyon decides to tell to his family about his engagement to Marcus. All of the family congratulates them and the sisters hug Marcus.

“You’re part of the family now, Marcus. You will have to get used to this treatment” Jonathan laughed, pouring a drink for everyone to toast their engagement.

“You can’t imagine how happy I am to hear that,” says Marcus.

The have a nice afternoon, and on the way home, Jolyon asks, "Do you want to go to Sweden, tell your parent in person about our engagement?”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> and of course none of this is true


End file.
